All was well
by Purple Pizza
Summary: Victoire has had enough of Teddy Lupin. He needs to make his mind up about her. If he doesn't prove she can trust him, she will just move on, even though she is in love with him.


I scanned the room when I walked in. Gran had set up two tables, with enough chairs for the whole family. I sat down next to Molly, while Dominique sat next but one to me, next to Roxanne. There was one seat left. I looked round the table. He wasn't here. Crap. He would have to sit next to me.

Then, the food floated in. It smelled really nice. Everyone started eating. Maybe he wasn't coming? I just picked at my food, chasing it around my plate. Molly nudged me and asked if I was alright.

"I'm fine," I replied, and I guess I was, unless lovesickness can be an illness. The food was actually really good, I just lacked appetite.

"Hello, Various Weasleys and Potters!" a voice rang out. I froze. He'd arrived. "Am I sitting next to Minnie?"

My sister scowled. "Don't call me Minnie! Just because I'm small! Call me Nikki," she protested.

He laughed. My stomach did a backflip but I kept looking at my dinner. It was far more interesting. Did I care what colour his soft hair was? Not in the slightest.

He sat down in between me and my sister. "But then we'd have Nikki and Vicky! And that would sound silly!" I could feel his eyes boring into the side of my head. I fought back a blush and hid my face with a wall of blonde hair between me and him.

"So, Minnie dear, how are you on this fine evening?" He was flirting with her. On purpose. To annoy me. Why was he humiliating me? He told me he had grown up. That he was looking for something serious. Then he kissed me. I get no letters from him, as if nothing happened.

I still refused to meet his eyes. I instead stabbed my chicken in frustration. "Is your dinner interesting?" He asked. "Because you seem to be keen on killing it. I hate to tell you this Vicky, but it's already dead." I frowned. "No snarky comeback? You alright, Vicky?" He taunted. I refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was getting to me.

"I'm fine," I repeated, quietly. I wasn't. Inside I was screaming. _Why did he treat me like this around other people? Why is he different when we are alone? Did he love me or not? Did the kiss mean anything? _The questions whirled through my head. _Did the kiss drive him away?_

Tears prickled at my eyes. I had to get out of there. "Excuse me," I mumbled, ignoring all the concerned eyes looking my way.

My father tried to stop me but I pushed past him and ran off to Aunt Ginny's old room, slamming the door behind me. I locked it behind me. I loved my family but I didn't want them to see my moment of weakness, especially not _him_. He would take one look at me and know.

I curled up in the corner and the tears spilled out, an endless waterfall of emotion. I was sobbing uncontrollably.

Next thing I knew, strong arms were wrapped around me, hushing me, telling me it was going to be okay. Hearing his voice melted my previous insecurities and I cried even harder. Was that even possible?

"Hey look at me," he whispered, trying to wipe away my tears, but I pulled away. "Please Vic," he begged. "Look at me, please." I finally gave in and met his eyes sorrowfully. "Who am I punching?" he joked. At least I think he was joking...

"Teddy, I-I'm fine. Just stressed."

"It's the summer." He pointed out. "no school to stress you out."

"FINE!" I yelled.

I couldn't take this anymore. I had to tell him. It was his fault after all.

"I really like this guy, but he clearly doesn't like me. He keeps leading me on, then crushing me every time when he's with another girl. I hate just being a reliable snog for him. I want him but I don't know why. I had him and he dumped me. I should have just let go, but he spouts some lie, making me feel like I'm still worth something to him. And this has been going on for years. Well I give up on him. He clearly doesn't care about me, no matter how many times he tells me he's changed, he will never change! And I hate it!"

He just looked at me in shock. I looked back in equal shock. I just poured out my heart to him. I felt empty. One of my favourite songs played in my heard. "There's a million reasons why I should give you up. But the heart wants what it wants." I sang softly to myself.

He just gaped at me. "Vic-" he choked out. "I- I didn't know you I was hurting you."

I stared at him, waiting for him to say more. He doesn't. "That's all you have to say? Wow. You must be stupid." I walked out of the room.

The rest of dinner passed by uneventfully and then it was time to go home. Teddy avoided me and was uncharacteristically quiet. I felt a little guilty but at least the message got through.

* * *

><p>The next day I woke to an owl tapping on my bedroom window. It was Marauder, Teddy's owl.<p>

"Go away," I told him. "I don't want a message from him."

The owl gave me a _yeah, right_ look, and dropped the letter on my desk before flying away.

I sighed and opened it.

_Dear Victoire, Heir of the most Noble and Ancient house of Weasley,_

I sighed. When we were younger, we had joked about being the Wealsey and Lupin heirs and had acted like fancy purebloods. He remembered.

_I am in love with you. This is not some lie I'm feeding you because I want a snog. I have loved you for a while, over three years, to be exact. However, my reputation as a player didn't sit well with your father. He didn't want me to hurt you. But I did. I thought he wanted me to break up with you. So I did. I wanted to protect you, but I was drawn to you. A kiss from you now and again was enough to stop me from going insane. But I'm addicted to your kisses, Victoire. I love you. But I have commitment issues. So I didn't want to hurt you. I was selfish and didn't think about what you wanted. So after I saw you at Hogsmeade, I knew I had to push you away so you wouldn't get attached. But it was too late and I only hurt you more. I am so sorry._

_With love from Edward, Heir of the most Noble and Ancient house of Lupin._

_Ps: Don't show any of our cousins. If James found this, it would be a disaster._

I read through the letter in amazement. This was amazing! He loved me!

I disapparated.

* * *

><p>Teddy didn't look like himself. His hair had turned light brown instead of his usual turquoise. He looked unhappy.<p>

I barged into his apartment.

"Look, We need to btalk. I don't care what Dad says. I love you. But can we not put a label on us, but just be friends who love each other and kiss, but don't see anybody else? Please Ted. I'm sorry for overeacting like that."

Teddy just looked at me. Then he moved towards me and hugged me. His hair turned a pinkish red. "Thank you Victoire" he whispered.

* * *

><p>Teddy stood next to me on platform 9 and 34. "Last time for you now, isn't it?" Teddy said chuckling. I smiled back, pinning my Head Girl badge onto my uniform. He stepped in close and whispered, "I'm going to kiss you now and I hope our family see. I won't hurt you ever again."

As our lips met, I heard a cry of, "What? Teddy, what are you doing?"

We pulled apart. Teddy grinned. "Go away James, I'm seeing her off."

My cousin hurtled through the crowds, and I said breathlessly to Teddy, "I think everybody knows about us now."

He just grinned and pulled me back towards him.

All was well.


End file.
